Good Student
by wooshwanhee
Summary: Taehyung mengira-ngira, apakah seseorang tahu rahasia dibalik kepintaran siswa teladan bernama Jeon Jungkook ? atau hal aneh yang menyangkut siswa teladan?. menurutnya, pertanyaan itu sangat mudah untuk dijawab - bahkan Taehyung dapat menjabarkan semua pertanyaan itu. Karena, Taehyung tahu segalanya; Tentang rahasia, siswa teladan, dan tentang Jeon Jungkook. TaehyungxJungkook.vkook
1. Chapter 1

_Taehyung mengira- ngira, apakah seseorang tahu rahasia dibalik kepintaran siswa teladan bernama Jeon Jungkook ? atau hal- hal pribadi yang menyangkut siswa teladan ? menurutnya, pertanyaan itu sangat mudah untuk dijawab, bahkan Taehyung dapat menjabarkan semua pertanyaan itu. Karena, Taehyung tahu segalanya; Tentang rahasia, siswa teladan, dan tentang Jeon Jungkook._

* * *

 **Good Student**

 **Main cast : Taehyung. Jungkook**

 **Setting : AU**

 **Genre : School Life – Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi . Boys Love . Boys x Boys . Shounen-ai**

 ** _Wooshwanhee present_**

* * *

.

Kim Taehyung . siapa yang tidak mengenal _sunbae_ tampan, bersurai _orange_ – _yang sangat menyentrik ,_ dan terlihat _misterius – dingin_ oleh seantero sekolah ? dia seorang kapten basket, dengan tubuh atletis, suara yang berat – _bahkan terkesan 'sexy'_ dan cengiran – _senyuman_ yang dapat menghipnotis banyak orang – _sayangnya ia sangat jarang menampilkan senyumnya itu._

Perannya menjadi seorang kapten basket memang tidak memakan banyak waktu, tapi dia selalu pulang terlembat. Alasannya karena ia hanya ingin melihat Jeon Jungkook yang selalu pulang larut _– terlambat_ demi menghabiskan novel yang dibacanya di perpustakaan. Setelahnya, Taehyung akan mengikuti Jungkook sampai ke depan pintu gerbang rumahnya – bagi Taehyung, hal itu memang tidak cukup untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya kepada sang siswa teladan, tapi setidaknya ia dapat melihat – _memastikan_ bahwa Jungkook pulang dengan selamat sampai depan rumahnya.

.

 _ **Jeon Jungkook. Lahir di Busan tanggal 1 September 1997. Dia adalah kesayangan ayahnya. Sekolah idamannya adalah Harvard. Dia pintar dan tidak pernah membolos. Dia bisa berbahasa mandarin dan prancis – bahkan sepertinya dia fasih.**_

Hanya itu yang Taehyung tahu tentang Jeon Jungkook saat ini. ia mengumpulkan informasi itu hanya dalam singkat waktu satu hari. Informasi itu hanyalah awalan dari pertualangannya tentang rahasia seorang siswa teladan – bahkan menurutnya informasi yang saat ini ia dapat bukanlah rahasia seperti yang direncanakan dalam permainannya.

.

Seperti biasanya, lagi lagi Taehyung rela pulang terlambat demi menunggu Jungkook di perpustakaan, mengikutinya dari belakang dan menunggu sang siswa teladan masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan selamat. Taehyung menghela napas kecewa, hari ini ia tidak mendapat informasi apapun tentang Jeon Jungkook.

Malamnya, SeokJin – _kakak lelaki Taehyung_ meminta – _ralat_ memaksa Taehyung untuk berbelanja di kedai ujung jalan sekolahnya. Dan Taehyung hanya bisa mematuhinya karena sepertinya ia bisa pergi melewati rumah Jungkook. Menyenangkan diri sendiri, bukankah bagus?

Ketika Taehyung sampai di depan rumah Jungkook, ia melihat satu kamar masih menyala dilantai dua – _dan ia yakin bahwa kamar itu adalah milik Jungkook_. Tak lama, pintu balkon kamar itu terbuka dan menampilkan Jungkook yang membawa beberapa tumpukan buku di genggamannya. Dugaannya tak pernah salah, bukan ?

.

Taehyung adalah _type_ lelaki yang nekat – _terkadang tidak punya aturan._ Malam setelah Taehyung melihat Jungkook di balkon rumahnya, ia kembali lagi untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya Jungkook lakukan di malam hari – _bahkan ia naik ke dahan pohon dan membawa alat untuk memata- matai._ Ia hanya melihat Jungkook di balkon rumahnya dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang manis di kedua telinganya – menutup mata dan menghela napas berkali- kali. Setelahnya, Jungkook kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya – dan Taehyung merasa kecewa. Lagi lagi ia tak dapat rahasia apapun dari sang siswa teladan.

– Satu alis Taehyung terangkat melihat Jungkook keluar dari balkon dengan jaket dan sepatu yang terpakai, tergesa- gesa menuruni tangga darurat dan pergi begitu saja dari lingkungan rumahnya. Senyuman Taehyung tercetak di wajahnya – _ia berhasil mengambil gambar dari sang siswa teladan yang sedang kabur dimalam hari._

Taehyung mengeluarkan aplikasi kamera di ponselnya setelah menyimpan foto yang mengagumkan. Ia menuliskan beberapa kata didalam _draft memo_ ponselnya. Turun dari pohon itu dan pulang kembali kerumahnya _– dan sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu._

* * *

 _ **My Adventure :**_

 _ **He sneaks out the balcony in a midnight**_

* * *

.

Kapten basket tidak pernah berhubungan dengan mengembalikan buku kelas ke perpustakaan – _seharusnya._ Sebenarnya tujuan Taehyung ke perpustakaan adalah melihat Jungkook. Semua orang yang mengenal Jungkook pasti tahu bahwa selama istirahat jam pertama, Jungkook selalu berada di perpustakaan _– bahkan Taehyung bersumpah bahwa Jungkook seperti hidup di perpustakaan._ Tapi jika kau bertanya tentang alasan kenapa ia selalu berada di perpustakaan, Jungkook hanya akan menjawab; ' _disinilah kau bisa menemukanku'._

Taehyung mengitari sudut perpustakaan setelah urusannya dan petugas perpustakaan selesai, tubuh atletisnya seakan- akan tenggelam oleh rak-rak buku yang tinggi dan besarnya melebihi badannya. Ia tak menemukannya _– Jeon Jungkook tak terdeteksi di sebelah barat perpustakaan_ – kecuali satu ruangan yang dihimpit oleh dua rak buku besar – yang berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan basket dan tidak terlihat dari pintu masuk perpustakaan.

Kedua mata Taehyung memicing _– memastikan apa yang tertangkap_ _oleh retina matanya._ Senyuman yang terkesan meremehkan – _smirk_ terukir jelas dibibir tebalnya. Dengan berhati- hati, Taehyung mendekatkan kamera ponselnya kearah Jungkook – _memotretnya tanpa di ketahui sang objek foto._

Taehyung membalikkan badannya – _membelakangi Jungkook_ dan melangkah keluar perpustakaan dengan kedua tangan yang masih menuliskan beberapa kata diponselnya – dan jangan lupakan _smirk_ yang masih terpampang jelas dibibirnya.

.

* * *

 _ **My Adventure :**_

 _ **He sneaks out the balcony in a midnight**_

 _ **He's in a library ( in a back of room – when nobody looks) He'll be with his dreaming (sleep)… and He's not reading books.**_

* * *

.

Seminggu setelah Taehyung melihat sang siswa teladan favoritnya di perpustakaan. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengikuti Jungkook lagi. Taehyung mendadak menjadi siswa dan kapten basket yang sibuk. Semua tugas tugasnya yang menumpuk dan persiapan tim basketnya _–_ _yang akan mengikuti turnamen_ seakan akan memakan banyak waktunya akhir akhir ini. Terkadang Taehyung sengaja terbangun dimalam hari untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang belum terselesaikan – _resiko menjadi siswa tahun terakhir_. Taehyung memang pintar dan disegani oleh seluruh siswa – tapi ia tidak pernah tidak mengerjakan tugas. Bukan. alasannya bukan karena ia takut kepada semua guru sialan di sekolahnya – tapi karena, ia ingin membuat Appa dan eomma nya senang dan bangga _– walaupun catatan nama Kim Taehyung di konserling sangatlah banyak._ Mencoba menjadi anak yang baik untuk orangtua, tidak salahkan ?

.

Taehyung terlihat berjalan sempoyongan didekat lorong perpustakaan – _ia sedikit bosan dan lelah_ terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tidak bersahabat. Ia menghela napas panjang – _semua tugas tugasnya yang menumpuk itu sudah ia selesaikan semalaman, dan sekarang ia bebas – kecuali latihan basket yang diadakan setiap hari di sekolahnya._ Taehyung berjalan dengan santai – melewati pintu perpustakaan, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu mata obsidiannya menangkap sosok yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

 _Jeon Jungkook_.

Sekarang Taehyung baru menyadari, ia tidak pernah mengikuti Jungkook lagi dan meninggalkan semua permainnya ditengah jalan – _dan ia juga merasa 'sedikit' merindukan siswa teladan itu_. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir taehyung – _ia akan melanjutkan permainnya._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone, This is my first fanficion upload in ffn, what do you think ?_**

 ** _Weird ? Freak ? Well, can you please give me a review ?_**

 ** _Semua saran dan kritik terbuka dikotak review :D_**

 ** _Last, Thanks for read my abal ff :D_**

 _ **Xoxo, Wooshwanhee**_

 _ **27 October 2015**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Taehyung menghela napas panjang – ia benar benar merasa bosan. Ia menopang dagu lancipnya – dan mengukir senyum tipis saat retina matanya menangkap bayangan Jeon Jungkook – yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon dekat lapangan basket dengan mata tertutup dan novel di tangannya. Obsidian kembar milik Taehyung terus memperhatikan Jungkook – tanpa berkedip dan ia baru menyadari satu hal_ _ **; Jeon Jungkook terlihat sangat manis dan mempesona.**_

* * *

 **Good Student**

 **/T/SchoolLife – Drama/AU/Yaoi/BxB/**

* * *

.

Sambil menguap Taehyung membuka lembar pertama dari buku sains yang baru saja ia ambil dari rak di sudut perpustakaan – _matanya sedikit berair dan memerah_ – _ia mengantuk._ Perpustakaan yang biasa ramai oleh para _nerd_ tampak lenggang saat Taehyung sampai disana - _tak ada siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang di depan perpustakaan – hanya ada dua siswa yang sedang membaca buku tebal di bagian utara perpustakaan._

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung menutup bukunya dengan tatapan sayu. Pandangannya teralihkan ke tempat persembunyian sang siswa teladan – _ruangan yang dihimpit oleh dua rak besar di sebelah barat perpustakaan – kedua alisnya bertautan – ia penasaran._

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan itu dengan santai _– tanpa takut jika saja Jungkook akan datang dan menegurnya – ingat ? siswa teladan favoritnya itu tidak pernah membolos,_ mengitari ruangan dengan perlahan – _dengan jari jarinya yang menyentuh buku buku di rak_ – _mengabsennya seakan akan ia adalah petugas perpustakaan._ Taehyung mendaratkan bokongnya di salah satu kursi dan menelusuri tulisan – _coretan_ yang terdapat di meja dengan senyum tipis yang terukir dibibirnya– _ia menggangap coretan dan tulisan itu dibuat oleh Jungkook._

 _Apa semua yang dilakukan Kim Taehyung selalu berhubungan dengan Jeon Jungkook ?_

 _._

Entah sudah berapa lama Taehyung berdiam diri diatas dahan pohon – _sebrang gerbang rumah Jungkook_ bersama alat memata - matai miliknya – _dengan penampilan 'misterius' – memakai snapback yang menutupi sebagian wajah dan surai orange nya_. Ia menghela napas panjang – _tak ada tanda tanda Jungkook akan keluar rumah – bahkan pintu balkon kamarnya pun tertutup._ Sabtu malam yang hebat bukan ? menunggu seseorang – _yang tidak pasti akan muncul_ diatas pohon. Great.

Taehyung menutup matanya sesaat – _menghela napas berkali kali – seperti yang dilakukan Jungkook saat terakhir kali ia lihat di balkon rumahnya_ ia berniat untuk turun dari pohon dan pulang kerumah. Taehyung membuka matanya –

 _-_ pupil matanya membulat seketika – _lagi lagi ia melihat siswa teladan favoritnya kabur lewat tangga darurat di malam hari dengan tergesa gesa dan earphone yang tergantung manis di telinganya – dan kali ini Taehyung akan mengikutinya._

 _._

* * *

.

Tanpa banyak berpikir – Taehyung loncat dari atas pohon – _dan mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah_ ia berlari mengejar Jungkook yang telah berbelok di ujung jalan – _masih dengan penampilannya yang misterius._ Berjalan di belakang sang siswa teladan favoritnya ? itu adalah hal yang mengagumkan. Taehyung bisa melihat bagaimana cara berjalan Jungkook – sekaligus mendengar beberapa gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook – _beruntung Jungkook memakai earphone – ia tidak menyadari jika Taehyung mengikutinya di belakang._

 _-_ Taehyung berkedip kedip – _memastikan bahwa matanya masih berfungsi dengan apa yang ia lihat_ rahangnya sedikit jatuh kebawah – _Taehyung pikir mungkin siswa teladan itu tersesat dan salah jalan ; Jeon Jungkook berbelok ke arah kanan dari perempatan jalan – menuju sebuah pub – dan Taehyung masih mengikutinya._

.

Seketika Taehyung merasa bahwa _dewi fortuna_ sedang berada di pihaknya malam ini – _ia melihat sebuah kursi panjang di depan pintu pub yang akan memudahkannya memotret sang siswa teladan dari jarak yang dekat – setelah menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkan kartu pengenalnya dirumah – yang berarti ia tidak bisa masuk untuk mengikuti Jungkook – oh ?Apa Jungkook di perbolehkan masuk ?._

Taehyung mendaratkan bokongnya dikursi panjang depan pintu Pub- selagi Jungkook sedang bernegosasi dengan penjaga Pub. Awalnya penjaga Pub itu tak memperbolehkan Jungkook masuk karena menurutnya Jungkook adalah anak dibawah umur – _dan Taehyung hampir tertawa karena mendengarnya._ Satu alis Taehyung terangkat melihat Jungkook merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang terasa sangat _familiar_ di matanya – seketika senyuman kecil – _smirk_ tercetak di wajah – _tampan_ Taehyung.

Dengan mudahnya – Taehyung memotret Jungkook dari jarak yang dekat _– tanpa diketahui sang objek foto lagi tentunya._ Ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku _jacket_ nya – memejamkan matanya dengan _smirk_ yang masih terukir – _setelah ia menyimpan foto dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat lagi di dalam memo ponselnya._

* * *

 _ **My Adventure :**_

 _ **He sneaks out the balcony in a midnight**_

 _ **He's in a library ( in a back of room – when nobody looks) He'll be with his dreaming (sleep)… and He's not reading books.**_

 _ **He's walking into the Pub with his fake id…**_

* * *

.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Taehyung menunggu Jungkook keluar dari Pub – _ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook didalam_ – _Ini terasa aneh disaat seorang Kim Taehyung sang berandal tak bisa masuk kedalam pub karena meninggalkan kartu pengenal – yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah berada di usia legal untuk memasuki Pub, sedangkan seorang siswa teladan seperti Jeon Jungkook yang terlihat lugu bisa masuk dengan kartu palsu yang dibuatnya. Apa situasi menjadi terbalik sekarang ?_

\- _setidaknya ia tidak diusir oleh penjaga Pub._

.

Taehyung melepas _snapback_ miliknya – _mengacak acak surai orange nya – membuat kadar ketampanannya semakin bertambah._ Suara pintu Pub mengejutkan Taehyung, ia buru buru memakai _snapback_ nya lagi ketika mengetahui yang keluar adalah _Jeon Jungkook_. Kedua mata obsidian Taehyung menatap Jungkook dari bawah keatas – _bajunya ? masih utuh , matanya ? tidak memerah – berarti ia tidak mabuk – penampilannya masih sama ketika ia masuk.- uh, tapi kenapa Jungkook membawa tas transparan di tangannya ?._ Taehyung sedikit mendongkak-an kepalanya melihat apa yang di bawa Jungkook dari dalam Pub.

 _Smirk_ Taehyung kembali terukir – _merogoh saku jacket nya dan kembali memotret Jungkook yang sedang berbincang dengan penjaga Pub_. – seketika Taehyung berdiri dan pergi dari lingkungan Pub – _meninggalkan Jungkook._

* * *

 _ **My Adventure :**_

 _ **He sneaks out the balcony in a midnight**_

 _ **He's in a library ( in a back of room – when nobody looks) He'll be with his dreaming (sleep)… and He's not reading books.**_

 _ **He's walking into the Pub with his fake id… and out of the Pub with 2 bottles beer in his transparent bag.**_

* * *

.

Taehyung terbangun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi – _waktunya untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang kembali menumpuk di meja belajarnya._ Ia beranjak untuk mencuci muka agar rasa kantuknya hilang sebagian – _sebenarnya ia malas untuk mengerjakan -tapi apa boleh buat ? ia harus mengerjakannya._ Taehyung mulai membuka satu persatu halaman dari buku matematika miliknya – _menelusuri soal soal yang paling mudah untuk dikerjakan lebih dulu – dan hasilnya tidak ada, semua soalnya sangatlah susah._

Pikiran Taehyung melayang pada kemarin malam _._ Taehyung mengacak surai nya dan menghembuskan napas kasar _– ia merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya akhir akhir ini._ kenapa semua isi pikirannya hanya berisi dengan nama; Jeon Jungkook ?. _– apa ia mulai menyukai Jeon Jungkook ?_

* * *

 _ **Hi^^ Thanks for read my weird fic guys /hug/. Thanks buat yang ngasih saran di chapter satu. Late post ? aku gak pernah janjiin fast update kan :v.**_

 _ **Well, Thanks banget yang udah review, fav, and follow. Ah ya, buat yg nanya latar belakang Jungkook itu kayak apa ? Please enjoy this story from begin**_ _ **. And please don't call me Author – kesannya kayak aku pinter banget bikin ff, padahal masih amatir – Just Call Me Shin, k ?. idenya pasaran ? maapkeun, aku masih amatir kakak**_ _ **.**_

 _ **See you in next chapter – if you still wanna read it. Mind to Review ?**_

 _ **Big Thanks To :**_

 **Nuruladi07 | yayet00 | Lee Shikuni | Shun Akira | YulJeon | raisanurulh | ainiajkook | Riska971 | ulyalenivk3001 | InfinitelyLove | adryantrhrp2005 | miss nofie | SyubD | Han Eun Kyo | hilmarhc | | deshintamirna | Kira | viertwin | Kim Vanny | LuluHD | yoitedumb | chocotae | VanillaSky0110 | Agizera | LuminaV |**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Student**

 **T/School life – drama/AU/Yaoi/BxB**

 _ **This chapter dedicated for my bestie named 'Sabrina'**_

 _ **Thanks yang sering ngatain ff ini udh jadi lumut :)) – This is for u gurl :))**_

 _ **Wooshwanhee present.**_

* * *

.

Hal pertama yang Taehyung lakukan saat melihat Jungkook masuk kesebuah _café_ adalah mengeratkan _hoodie_ dan menunduk – _membuat sebuah penyamaran yang tak terduga._ Ia menarik kursi disalah satu meja dan mendudukinya – dengan mata yang masih mengikuti gerak gerik Jungkook. Taehyung dapat melihat Jungkook berjalan ke salah satu meja yang terdapat seorang pemuda dengan setelan jas hitam – _terlihat seperti seorang pembisnis._ Jungkook masih berdiri disana – di depan meja pemuda itu tanpa berniat untuk duduk.

Napas Taehyung tercekat – Jungkook baru saja memberikan sebuah totebag kepada pemuda itu – _tanpa mengatakan apapun_ – dan langsung pergi begitu saja keluar café. _Ini menjadi sangat membingungkan_. Haruskah Taehyung keluar – _kembali mengikuti sang siswa teladan_ atau menetap di café dengan sebuah keuntungan _– mengetahui apa yang diberikan Jungkook kepada pemuda itu._

 _._

Tangan kanan Taehyung menggapai cangkir di atas meja – meneguk pelan _Americano_ miliknya. lebih dari satu jam lewat duabelas menit Taehyung memutuskan untuk menetap didalam café – _salahkan pada otak nya yang selalu ingin tahu apapun yang ia lihat_ – ia penasaran apa isi totebag itu. Posisi si 'pembisnis' – _Taehyung memanggilnya begitu_ masih sama; memainkan ponselnya sambil mendekap totebag pemberian Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung penasaran.

Mungkin semua orang akan mengatakan Taehyung 'kurang kerjaan' kalau seandainya mereka tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Taehyung disana. _Menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal membuka totebag di dalam café_. Sebenarnya, Taehyung masih mempunyai banyak tugas yang sudah menunggunya di rumah _\- bahkan di tas punggung merah nya pun masih ada beberapa kertas untuk bahan karya tulis miliknya_. Tapi seakan- akan tak peduli, Taehyung masih menunggu pemuda itu membuka _totebag._ Rasanya, Taehyung ingin mendatangi meja _si 'Pembisnis'_ – _dan memaksanya untuk membuka_ –

Taehyung tersedak _Americano_ miliknya – dengan mata yang membulat sempurna - ia berdecih dan mengertakan giginya.

– pemuda itu baru saja membuka totebag pemberian Jungkook.

* * *

 _ **My Adventure:**_

 _ **He gave a totebag to stranger in café – the contents of which are two bottles beer.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Taehyung menghela napas panjang – menahan segala makian di dalam tenggorokannya saat pria dengan pakaian rapi di depannya memicingkan mata tajam – menatap Taehyung dari ujung converse miliknya sampai ke pucuk surai _orange_ nya yang sangat menyentrik. Tidak. Taehyung sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam milik guru konserlingnya itu. tapi _hell_ , namanya akan kembali bersemayang di buku konserling hari ini. Lagipula apa yang salah dari Taehyung sekarang ? Pakaiannya rapi – _tidak dimasukkan kedalam celana adalah termasuk rapi dalam kamus Kim Taehyung_ , sepatunya biasa saja – _tidak menyentrik seperti tempo hari_ , masalah rambut – _pihak sekolah bahkan sudah sangat lelah memberikan 'peringatan' kepada pemuda itu dan berakhir dengan membiarkannya_ , dan oh – sepertinya Taehyung melupakan karya indah yang baru saja ia pasang kemarin sore; _tiga buah piercing di telinga kanannya._

Taehyung pikir, ia adalah makhluk tampan dan seorang titisan dewa – _tidak ada yang berani melawannya hingga saat ini_ – seakan akan ada beberapa suruhan dewa yang berjalan di belakang untuk menjaganya. _sisi aneh seorang Kim Taehyung_. Seperti saat ini – setelah guru konserlingnya menyebutkan kesalahan Taehyung yang 'kecil' itu – ia dibiarkan berkeliaran di area sekolah. _Well_ , ia lebih memolos daripada masuk kedalam kelas yang telah mulai dari duapuluh menit yang lalu itu – _karena percuma, ia hanya akan mendapatkan hukuman jika masuk._

.

Disinilah Taehyung sekarang – berbaring di atap sekolah dengan hoodie hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya masih meraba tiga piercing hitam di telinga kanannya _– ia bangga memiliki karya indah itu, man_. Seolah olah mendapatkan aura yang aneh – Taehyung menyingkirkan hoodienya dan membuka mata – berlari secepat mungkin kebelakang tumpukan kardus di sebelah timur atap.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Taehyung mendengar suara pintu atap dibuka dengan cukup keras – bertanda bahwa seseorang telah memasuki area persembunyiannya. Kepala bersurai _orange_ itu menoleh – berusaha mengintip siapa yang datang tanpa menyebabkan kericuhan. _onyx_ Taehyung hanya menangkap seorang pria bersurai hitam berada di dekat pembatas atap dengan posisi membelakanginya sekarang. _Syukurlah_ – Taehyung bernapas lega melihatnya– ia mengira jika yang masuk adalah guru konserling atau hal lainnya.

* * *

.

Niatan Taehyung untuk keluar dari belakang tumpukan kardus – ia urungkan mentah mentah saat pemuda bersurai hitam itu membalikkan tubuhnya – merosot pada beton pembatas – dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya – dan kedua bahu yang bergetar. Kedua alis Taehyung bertautan – _mengira-ngira siapa pemuda bersurai hitam itu._ Obsidian Taehyung masih berkedip seirama dengan getaran pada bahu pemuda itu – pandangannya seolah terkunci padanya – hingga kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah pemuda bersurai hitam mulai jatuh ke lantai – dan seketika napas Taehyung tercekat dengan kedua mata yang membulat; _pemuda bersurai hitam disana adalah_ _ **Jeon Jungkook**_. Taehyung tak tahu harus berpikir apa saat ini – sebagian dari dirinya bilang kalau ia harus menghampiri Jungkook dan bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya– tapi _hell_ , Jungkook tidak mengenalnya _– dan itu membuatnya terdengar aneh._

Taehyung merogoh saku celananya – berniat mengambil gambar dari sang siswa teladan. Perlahan Taehyung dapat melihat siluet Jungkook berdiri – berpegangan ke pembatas dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Taehyung yakin, bahkan sangat yakin jika yang berada di sana bukanlah sosok Jungkook yang asli – _yang selalu tersenyum ramah dan menyapa siapa saja yang ia kenal_ – sosok itu bukan Jungkook asli– melainkan _sosok_ yang _terpendam_ dalam diri _Jeon Jungkook._

Obsidian Taehyung memicing _tak suka_ saat air mata kembali meluncur dari kelopak mata Jungkook – _ia kembali menangis_ – dengan sebelah tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celana – mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Seolah Jungkook mendapatkan apa yang ia cari – ia membuka matanya dan melempar sesuatu ke bawah lantai beton itu – menginjaknya dan terus meraung seperti seseorang yang memiliki kelainan – atau seperti orang dari rumah sakit jiwa yang selalu berkeliaran di sekitar rumah Taehyung.

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Taehyung mengambil gambar sang siswa teladan– oh ia bukan hanya memotret tapi mem-vidiokan juga– _ia memang gila kalau kau ingin tahu_. Taehyung berlari ke tempat Jungkook berdiri tadi – setelah siswa teladan itu pergi dengan wajah yang memerah dan bengkak – _akibat acara menangis hebat yang baru saja ia mainkan_. Senyuman khas seorang Kim Taehyung – _smirk_ kembali terukir dengan sempurna dibibirnya. Tangan kirinya menggapai bungkusan persegi yang sudah sedikit hancur – _mungkin dalamnya akan lebih parah dari bungkusannya_ – lalu memasukannya kedalam saku celana untuk menjadi _barang_ _bukti_.

* * *

 _ **My Adventure;**_

 _ **He cried like a people who was in the mental hospital … and throws – stepped a pack of cigarettes that he carries in his pocket.**_

* * *

.

Taehyung berani bersumpah – kalau ia mengikuti Jungkook bukan karena maksud yang lain atau ingin mencelaka-kan Jungkook. **bukan**. Taehyung hanya merasa penasaran dengan kehidupan seorang Jeon Jungkook; _bagaimana cara siswa teladan itu menghabiskan waktunya yang Taehyung anggap mononton – bagaiman cara Jungkook untuk 'bermain' – semua segala hal tentang Jungkook; ia ingin mengetahuinya – walaupun dengan cara aneh yang di ciptakan oleh otak cetek nya_. _**Kim Taehyung hanya penasaran dengan Jungkook.**_

–dan sekarang mungkin sedikit – _**tertarik.**_

* * *

 _ **To be continue or end ?**_

* * *

 _ **HEY EVERYBODY we don't have to life this way/plak/ ada yg inget fic ini? huahaha aku tau ini lama banget. sebenernya chap ini udh kelar dari bulan kemaren, tapi tiba tiba aku kena virus low esteem gitu kkkk – jadilah seperti ini. dan… kayaknya aku bakal upload chap depan dalam waktu lama, mungkin minggu depan – entahlah. Thanks a lot buat yang review,fav,or follow – aku cinta kalian guys. saran dan kritik aku terima dengan lapang dada kok/lah.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading`` and see u in next chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks To**_

 **ainiajkook | Lee Shikuni | Han Eun Kyo | yoitedumb | nuruladi07 | deshintamirna | kookiestaetae | FunGunRun | utsukushii02 | | YulJeon |** keea | HaeMo | Guest | **LuluHD | TyaWuryWK | blueewild951230 | Reepetra | | Fox Stuff | heavensins | cookiesnyamphi |** Avicrash | Vkookishere

 **Mind to review?**

 _ **Contact.**_

 _ **[ Twitter : Wooshwanhee ]**_


End file.
